Next Step
by SummerWinter
Summary: This is set 5 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee wzants to be a normal 16 year old but her life is far from being normal. Renesmee finally decides to go but gets herself into trouble and family doesn't sound that bad anymore
1. Chapter 1

I'm 16, I wish i was a regular 16 year old but hat ship has sailed the crazy harbor i call my life.

I have mother and father like every normal child but the only difference with my parents are that they are vampires. They aren't normal vampires they only eat animals. They aren't like the urban myths where they can only go out in dark because light burns them to death, they can't do anything holy or be near anything holy (My parents are actually Christians)and don't socialize with humans.

The only thing that annoys me the most about them is that they are my age roughly and go to my school. Bella, my mum, was turned into a vampire at the age of 18 but 3 days before she was 19, so technically she is 19 but Edward, my dad, is 17 so she says she is 18. I find it really weird calling them by Mother and Father, mummy and daddy, mum and dad e.c.t because we are practically the same age so i just call them Bella and Edward.

My Granddad on Bella's side is called Charlie he has only just been told about our supernatural world so he is still a bit wary around me and the Cullen's. I also have a Grandma Rennee but we never see her so she isn't really family.

The Cullen's are my other family from Edward's side, they are all vampires, Carlisle and Esme are my Grandparents but they are like second parents to me. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are my aunts and uncles but they are also like me brothers and sisters as we all go to the same school.

And by the way I'm Renesme!

I love going to school because it's the one place were me and Jacob, my gorgeously handsome boyfriend, can be alone as Alice can't keep tabs on me.

We usually go round the back of the gym and talk for the hole of our lunch and sometimes through our fourth period.

I love Jacob soo much the only thing that comes between us is my parents. They don't trust me with him cause Jacob used to love Bella and she is worried that he might hurt me. It's stupid really cause i know he wouldn't dream of it as i am his imprint.

Edward is always reading his mind and threatening him if he hears anything about me that's more advanced than me hugging him. So he just sings Christmas songs, which Edward hates, so Edward doesn't bother him as much.

"Renesme, What is so much more interesting than my teaching that you are day dreaming about it?" Mrs. Peirson shrieked. God i hate her!!

"Most things" I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me? If you have something to say, say it to the hole class. Now stand up and say it."

Parts of the class were starting to giggle.

"I was just Thinking about the depression and like you were saying about the warm front and the cold front."

That shut her up. Her long straggly hair was more greasy than usual and her frown was more defined and was almost covering her eyes. The makeup which she put on that morning was all smudged under her eyes and the foundation was missing in some places.

"Very well then. At least look like your listening."

for the rest of the lesson she was in a sulk and kept trying to catch me out but every time i got the answer right.

The next lesson i had was science and Jacob and Edward were in my class. Edward has something against Jacob and i don't know why.

I walked in as fluent as i could but i kept stumbling while looking at Jacob. Just as i was about to sit next to him Edward patted his seat and asked me to sit with him. I very reluctantly did.

Mr. Jones walked in and just started writing on the board. Mr. Jones wasn't too bad but he could drag on a bit.

"Renesme we are all going hunting tonight and i promised Emmett you would race with him again." Edward said but in a stubborn tone.

"Sorry Edwa...Dad i am going out with Jacob tonight."I replied equally stubborn.

"Sorry Hun but i don't think you should. I've told you before Ja..."

"Jacob might hurt me and your not okay with me dating him. Look I am and he wouldn't dream of hurting me, so tough." I then quickly sat next to Jacob before Edward could argue further.

That evening when i was about to go out. Bella then came into my room and gave me another lecture about Jacob.

This is the 34th Lecture i have had this month and i was getting tired of it. They have pushed it too far. Maybe i should just pack a bag and leave with Jacob tonight, Alice would never find me cause i would be with a wolf and it would be too late for Edward to find when he go back as i would already be on a plane.

But i can't do it tonight Jacob needs time. I will ask tonight, And then we could run away the next evening i would just have to sing nursery rhymes in my head all day to hide it away from Edward but we could do it.

I will ask, TONIGHT! 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Sorry i should of put this on the first chapter. This story my friend on my bus who is for my friend wh is a huge fan of twilight. Her favorite character is Renesmee. I'm sorry that i spelt Renesmee wrong in the first chapter**

* * *

As Jacob's car pulled into my driveway i suddenly new that i had to ask him now or i would never get a chance.

He stopped the car and put it in neutral. I undid my seat belt and leant over to kiss him but as our lips touched i got carried away and pulled myself onto his lap and started to kiss his neck.

Luckily he is slightly more in control than me. So he sat me back slightly.

"Nessie, you know I would be killed literally. Just not here ok."

He didn't say it as a question more as an order i could feel the grip he had on my arms loosen as I relaxed my muscles.

"I know but I don't think we ever will as every time we get close you restrain yourself. Don't you want me?"

"Nessie, you know I do, that's why i have to sing Christmas songs but we only have to wait a little longer, when your body is twenty."

"But that is a year away, I don't think i can last that long."

"Nessie"

"Fine, anyway there was something else i wanted to talk about."

"I'm listening."

"Well i was thinking we could just leave. I hate living here i want to explore the world this country is too cold for me. We could leave tomorrow night and as long as we are on the plane within an hour it would be too late for Edward to find us and Alice can't see us all i need to do is..."

"Nessie, I would be slaughtered and we can't just leave."

"Why not?"

"Well for starters there is school you have to get an education, and then there is your family they won't be very happy and my family. How would I tell them?"

"We would go to Seattle high and i would leave a note for my family and give them a call when we are settled in, and well Billy has Rebecca, and you're never there anyway. Please"

I battered my eyelashes and tried to work the persuasive half I have as a vampire

"You really want this," I just gave a silent nod as I could see he was thinking. "Ok but instead of tomorrow evening you finish this week at school and we go on the Saturday."

I was slightly disappointed but we are going so I'm not going to argue. "Thank you I love you." I gave him a light kiss on the lips and got out of the car.

As I not so smoothly glided over to the house I was humming humpty dumpty in my head but one small thought about Saturday evening slipped into my head. I couldn't have any physical contact with anyone in my family but Jacob.

I have learnt to control my power but if someone close to me touched my hand and wanted to know something, and they had a power of their own, they would usually be able to make my power work for them.

The next few days dragged on, it was like they would never end. I know it was only two days but they were the longest two days of my life, the only reason I got through them was the fact that i would be with Jacob and know one telling me what to do.

I would be able to be my own person.

I woke up this morning and I had a huge grin on my face. I had to hide it or someone in my family would know something was up.

Today we were leaving and wouldn't be coming back for a long time. I wouldn't be talking to Edward or Bella for at least 2 months.

I was going to miss them but at least I could start fresh, be normal.

I slowly packed my things. Thinking about all the good times I had had here in forks. There had been many battles. I had gotten to know many interesting people.

I was starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea but I was probably just getting cold feet.

As I signed my name on the letter, I was leaving for My parents, I couldn't help but feel some guilt as they couldn't do anything about my decisions to leave, they don't even know. But it was for the best.

I grabbed hold of my bag -I had packed light because I can't exactly walk out of the house with a suitcase as there would be questions- and I slowly walked out of the house silently saying goodbye to everything.

The Cullen's were all on a hunting trip and so I had 1hour and 30 minutes until they got home and realized I wasn't there. Then Bella would go up to my room find the letter, read it and give it to Edward who would then follow my sent in ,which time I would be at the airport and boarding my plane.

* * *

**Please tell me if you like it because if you do i wil carry on. Your comments will be really helpful. Thankyou for reading it anyway.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to write this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

We were the last to be called to the gate and got there just as it was about to close. I gave my ticket to the lady, I walked through the door and waited just a few steps from the door for Jacob.

I turned around to look at Jacob, when I heard my name being shouted, but it was high pitched that only me and Jacob could hear it.

I saw Edwards head at the very end of the hall. He wouldn't make it over to where we were in time. I saw Jacob freeze for a tiny second as e knew if he didn't get through the hate in about 5 seconds, Edward would kill him.

The lady with the ticket was about mid twenties and was wearing way too much foundation, she had blonde hair with brown highlights, her uniform was red and white with gold buttons that were incredibly shiny.

She was fiddling with the ticket and was taking her time.

When she was just about done Jacob snatched the ticket out of her hand and ran through the gate and shut the door so viscously that the ground gave a little shake but not enough to worry about.

All I could think about was guilt. All I heard was Edward banging on the door knowing he couldn't do anything because if he did it wouldn't be anything of a mere mortal. He was silently crying and those tears were like daggers through my guilty heart.

Edward then started arguing with the staff and demanding them to open the door.

Jacob gave me a slight nudge and I couldn't do anything my legs were shaking and Jacob gave me another little nudge and my legs gave way.

"I left him, he will never forgive me." I started to cry "Jacob what have I done?"

"You have given yourself freedom, isn't that what you wanted? And know one and stay mad at you when they look into you beautiful gold eyes."

"I suppose ok."

I wiped my eyes and stood up and carried on to the plane.

When I got on the plane it was very stuffy and claustrophobic. We luckily had the two seats that were on their own isle.

The leather was a dull grey and had been worn away in places.

Jacob settled down and couldn't wait for the meal knowing he would have mine.

I felt a sudden tug on my arm and I opened my eyes to a much brighter place.

"Nessie, you fell asleep hunny, we are here."

"I'm not dreaming am I we are really in Seattle and didn't get caught."

"Yes hunny we need to et off the plain now though so you might want to get up"

He gave a little chuckle. I got my compact out of my bag and inspected my face and hair to see what could of caused Jacob to laugh but I found nothing just a few pieces of hair out of place.

When we got out into the car park the smell hit me, it wasn't the normal smell of damp that we get in forks it was a much stronger smell a mix between alcohol, smoke, pollutions, sweat and hot air.

We walked over to the normal yellow taxi. We picked the one that didn't have a smoking driver.

The man who was driving our taxi was called Jim Carter. His name sounded like he should be Sir Jim or Duke Carter but his looks gave him the taxi job, he had a very large tummy that sat comfortably on his chair and covered a quarter of his legs. His combats had fallen a little way down his legs and his baggy t-shirt was hanging off his moobs. His hair was a dull brown covered by a baseball cap and his face was very rounded with an extra chin, his eyebrows were messy and out of place, He had stubble for his beard hat was getting a bit too long. He had pizza stains all over his t-shirt and face.

"Where to?" His voice was low and rough but slightly out of pitch in places.

Jacob handed him a piece of paper.

Jim's eyebrows lifted "Posh place this."

The rest of the journey was tiresome as Jim kept trying to make conversation I couldn't be bothered with it so it was Jacob who had to deal with him, in the end we just drove in silence.

When we arrived it was a reasonable sized cottage with a few trees dotted around but everything was in order and was tidy.

I walked to the door where Renee had left the key while Jacob paid Jim.

Under the doormat there was a little note aswell as the key. It read 'The cleaners come every day at 3pm till 5pm so I would advise you to stay out of their way.'

I put the key in the lock, by this time Jacob was next to me, and turned it. The lock clicked but just before we entered I turned to Jacob.

"Are you sure there is still time to go back."

"It's not whether I'm ure it's whether your sure."

I just stood there for a minute and thought about the note Edward banging on the door and his silent tears but then I thought about all the new things I could do and what I wasn't aloud to do when I was in forks.

?

* * *

**Thankyou for reading it please reveiw it.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer: i don't own most of the characters, the only ones i own are Oliver, Georgia, Freddy and Maria**

* * *

I woke up this morning lying next to my amazing boyfriend Jacob.

I got up and mad a huge breakfast, for Jacob.

When he got up he came into the kitchen and gave me a little kiss on my forehead. I placed the food on the table and he immediately dug in.

I picked at some of it.

"Jacob can we go hunting after this."

"Sure babe."

Once he finished and I had washed all the plates up, I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the front door.

When we were in the woods I had just caught a huge buck. Me and Jacob were enjoying it when I heard the bushes move and I heard little voices.

Jacob heard them as well as I could tell from the way his face changed.

Slowly I walked towards the bushes and stood there trying to find some scent.

Sudenly it hit me first then Jacob and at the same time 4 vampires stepped out into the clearing.

They all looked so different. The one who stood at the front was male and was the same height as Jacob; he had light brown hair with blonde highlights. He wasn't wearing anything on his body just his legs. His torso was amazing, it was a perfect and that's all I can say about it. He was amazing.

The other 3 consisted of 2 girls and 1 man. The female with long flowing mahogany hair, she had a few freckles on her nose which made her look 5 years younger than she probably was when she became a vampire, was growling silently at me as she could see me admiring the front one.

The front one opened his mouth and said " Hello, my name is Oliver and this is my covern we travel all over America."

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cu…Black and this is Jacob Black, My husband."

I could feel that Jacob was confused but he wouldn't show it, he would wait till later.

"Sorry how rude of me, This is Georgia," he put his hand around the waist of the one with mahogany hair and puled her forwards. " And they are Freddy and Maria." He pointed to the other two.

"And your all vampires I'm guessing?"

"Yes and what are you two?"

"I'm a vampire and Jacob is a shape shifter."

Now I could feel Jacob getting really confused.

"And do you travel?"

Know one was really moving it was all very territorial.

"Yes we do."

"This may seem forward but do you mind if we stay with you for a while?"

"That is fine as long as you do not eat any humans while you are here."

"Deal."

When we got back to our little cottage Oliver sat down on the sofa and asked me to join him so being polite I did.

"Have you heard of the cullen's"

He said their name with disguist I decided to play dumb.

"No, I'm new to this life."

Maria sat down on the other sofa.

The light shone on her midnight black hair, I'd never realised how beautiful she was. Her face was flawless not a single spot, mole, freckle or mark. Her body had just enough curves all in the right place. She was wearing a strapless black leather dress which was tightly fitted, it was corsetted at the back ith a bow at the top, it looked like it was from Dolce and Gabonna. She was also wearing 2 inch high heels with straps going up her foot and little diamonte'sn the straps.

"let me tell you a story, The cullen's covern and our covern used to be the best of friends until a huge war broke out between our coverns and the Voltri. Then one day came when the biggest battle of all broke out between us but the Cullen's decided to side with the Voltri and we were left standing and fighting alone. We only just managed to make it out alive and we have been running for quite awhile but then a few months ago we came across the Voltri and came to an agrement, we just have to stay away from Italy."

"That's an intresting story, I'm suprised good friends would do that." I replied, I was quite shocked.

At that moment my mobile rang and it had caller ID, Oh No its Edward, The phone read Edward Cullen.

Oliver picked the phone up and took one glance at it, his eyes brightened with fury.

* * *


End file.
